


Uncertain Futures

by Third__Writer



Series: Insecurities [2]
Category: Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: Nora feels insecure about the situation she’s in.
Relationships: Patch Cipriano/Nora Grey
Series: Insecurities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016623
Kudos: 4





	Uncertain Futures

**Author's Note:**

> A dead fandom but I want to. Also, spoilers for Finale.

Nora was immortal.

Even after three years, she still couldn’t believe it. And to be honest, she was a bit scared.

When she was just a human—a special human that her husband wanted to kill to become like her—at least her future was set in stone. She would live, do as she wanted, get married, have kids, grow old with her husband if he was still faithful, and die. That was that.

But now that she studied her skin that hadn’t formed a wrinkle, she was worried. Now what? Could she even _have_ kids?

Marcie died (she still feels guilt for not feeling anything that day) at a pretty young age, despite the fact that both of her parents were immortal.

Wouldn’t that happen to Nora’s own child?

Patch says it will be okay. They’ll cross that bridge when they get there.

...

It turns out they get to it sooner than expected.

It came as a surprise, even though she was never on birth control and her activities with Patch had become more...frequent.

Nora felt as if she should be happy that the two red lines appeared on the pregnancy test, that she would be able to experience having her bundle of joy for however long heaven allowed.

But she was scared.

All the fallen angels that followed Dante are currently spending eternity in Hell, but that didn’t mean more couldn’t fall, right?

Not to mention that Patch had enemies. Couldn’t they use their child against him?

”Angel? Are you okay?” Nora startles as she turns to see Patch at the door. He’s dressed always—completely in black with the baseball cap resting on his hair.   
  


“Yeah, I’m fine,” she says in-between hiccups.

He doesn’t believe her, and makes his way to where she put the pregnancy test.

”You’re pregnant?” 

She sniffles and nods in response.

”Did you plan to tell me about this?”

She shook her head.

”Why not?” Nora can tell he’s trying hard not to press and she finds it ironic that he wants to know what she’s hiding, although he kept a lot from her.

So she gives a bitter laugh and chokes out, “You wouldn't want me. Once you got me knocked up you’ll just find someone else better than me.” Truth be told that wasn’t the real reason, but he can’t know what she’s really worried about.

”That’s what you think? That I’ll leave you?”

She doesn’t get a chance to answer when Patch scoops her into his arms and carries her to their bedroom.

When he sets her down, he looks her in the eye and says, “Tell me the _real_ reason you didn’t want me to know.”

”I just—“

”Angel, I’ve been nothing if not by your side for three years. I haven’t even _looked_ at another woman like I’ve looked you. This is about Marcie, isn’t it?”

Nora gives in and cries, clinging to his shirt. “She died so young. And even then she lived longer than a child of immortal parents should have. I don’t want that with my baby. I can’t lose them like I almost lost you.”

Patch sighs and wraps his arms around her. “Marcie died because she deserved to. She was a twig and got addicted to drugs.”

Nora laughed and added, “But her legs were already the size of my arms before she got hooked.”

“I know, but she did get addicted, along with the fact that she had no one to rely on. Your baby— _our_ baby will have us, your mother, Vee and her new husband—unfortunately for me and the kid.” Nora slaps his arm with a huff.

“She’s grown to tolerate you.”

“Okay, but the point is what this child will have is a loving family, albeit strange.”

Nora raises a brow, still a bit uneasy. “You’re sure about that?”

He smiles and kisses her brow. “Positive.”

...

Months later, Scott was born. Patch’s suggestion of the name made Nora cry, but she agreed.

”You know, somewhere in heaven he’s puffing his chest and bragging about it,” Vee coos as she plays with the chubby baby’s fingers.

Nora says nothing, as she sees Scott Parnell standing right behind Vee and winks.


End file.
